


A special, not so perfect kind of guy

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno reminds Sidney that he needs time to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special, not so perfect kind of guy

“I know you want to play but healing is better. You get better soon,” Geno soothes one evening when Sidney is especially fretful.

His jaw still pains him and he has more bad days than good. Geno is there constantly and refuses to leave, holds Sidney and ices his jaw when he can see him grinding his teeth.

Sidney looks at him without saying a word, eyes full of pain and a feeling of helplessness that Geno tries his best to push away.

“We need you,” Geno says, stroking Sidney’s dark hair. “But we are alright without you for the moment. We need you to be healthy again.”

Sidney says nothing and curls up against Geno’s side, holding his icepack close to his face. Geno kisses his hair and situates him so they’re snuggled up under a blanket in the most comfortable corner of Sidney’s couch. Geno pets his hair and kisses his temple and keeps his arm wrapped firmly around Sidney’s waist, fingers spread on his belly.

“Why did you choose me?” Sidney asks after a long while, sounding sleepy and finally relaxed. (Having to watch the game from home had upset Sidney more than anything.)

Geno smiles and nuzzles against the unhurt side of Sidney’s head, leaving a kiss behind his ear. “Because you are Sidney. You are tough and serious but also sweet and kind and loving. You like it when I kiss you out of—out of the blue? Right?”

Sidney tilts his head back and smiles, laughs a little. “Yeah, that’s right.”

“Yes,” Geno agrees, “and you try to be strong but sometimes need me to protect you. I like that. Feel needed.”

Sidney just grins and Geno has to kiss him, enjoys the little whimpers Sidney makes in response. He knows the difference between Sidney’s pained whimpers and the good kind that encourages Geno to keep doing whatever it is he’s doing. Carefully, Geno moves them so Sidney is lying on his back on the couch under Geno, arching and cooing as Geno kisses down his chest and abdomen.

“This okay, Sid?” Geno asks, thumb rubbing little circles on Sidney’s hip.

“Yes, yes,” Sidney urges, reaching down to smooth his hand over Geno’s hair.

Geno pushes Sidney’s t-shirt up and leaves soft, open-mouthed kisses on Sidney’s stomach. He nibbles gently on Sidney’s hipbone and smirks at the little mark he leaves.

“Good thing I’m not playing right now or I’d have to hide that,” Sidney says, smiling and breathing a little harder. He spreads his legs a little bit and Geno purrs against his hip. “Geno, _please._ ”

Geno laughs richly and finally gives Sidney what he asks for with the captain arching so nicely under him.


End file.
